Amaranth
Amaranth(アマランス, Amaransu) is one of the last living members of the Yasai Dynasty of Saiyans, and as such, is Saiyan Royalty with noble blood coursing through his veins. He escaped the destruction of planet vegeta with his life by virtue of The Yasai Rebellion, which took place several years before Frieza's Deathball. Amaranth's ultimate goal is to see the revival of The Yasai Dynasty, which he hopes to accomplish with the implementation of a wish to the mystical Dragon Balls, bringing his family and ancestors back to life and to ultimately restore The Saiyan Race to its original, primordial golden era. Due to his inherent nature of being kindhearted and gracious Amaranth his often completely hated and despised by other saiyans of his kind. Amaranth is the son of former Yasai Dynasty emperor, Aspar, and former empress Purica. As one of the last living members of the ancient Yasai Dynasty, Amaranth has legendary, dormant power laying within him. It is later revealed that the saiyan was named "Amaranth" due to the strange, bright crimson red hair and burning red eyes that he was born with, which was later revealed to be The Super Saiyan God Transformation. Since then, Amaranth has been referred to by numerous others figures in the series as The Super Saiyan God of Legend(伝説の超サイヤ人神, Densetsu no Supa Saiya-jin Goddo), due to his ability to seemingly assume the transformation without the need of energy from other saiyans. Appearance Looks like a cheap version of Vegetto with a skirt Personality Amaranth has repeatedly been referred to as "The Saiyan Disgrace" by Emperor Brock as well as other saiyans whom have been brought up around him. He doesn't fight for glory or to prove his self worth and he has no interest in power, nor does he have the signature blood thirst or hunger to destroy things and take away lives that most other saiyans are born with. He is remorceful, gracious, giving, and kind. There is nothing to suggest his upbringing has made him this way, he is simply merciful and just. Though other saiyans constantly chastise him for his mercy, believing Amaranth to be "weak" because of it, Amaranth's mercy and grace are the signature signs that state him to be the chosen Super Saiyan God of legend. Relationships Enemies '''Emperor Brock: '''The tyrannical overlord of the Yasai Dynasty, Emperor Brock is the focus of all of Amaranth's inner hatred and burgeoning mental trauma suffered as a child. This man, being responsible for the deaths of his parents and the usurping of his rightful place as the emperor of the yasai, is subsequently the bane of Amaranth's existence, and as such, Amaranth resolved to stop at nothing in order to surpass Brock in power and slaughter him with his own two hands, restoring his pride and honor in the yasai, and assuming his role as the successor of his father, The Emperor and Cland Head of The Yasai Tribe. Background Early Life Up Until Now Synopsis Equipment Skills Gayness Fan characters are stupidly over powered. Creation & Conception Influences Quotes Trivia * The name "Amaranth" is a reference to numerous things about and regarding this character. I selected the name of Amaranth not only because of the fact that the plant qualifies as a vegetable that can be used in numerous recipe's for food, but also because of the fact that Amaranth itself is essentially the same color as the red tone a saiyan obtains upon transforming into a Super Saiyan God. This, along with the fact that Amaranth is designed to be a Super Saiyan God rang true for me, and thus became the final and official name for this character during its development. Also, the mere appearance of amaranth makes it appear strikingly saiyan-like what with the fact it has several different strands sticking out of the main center branch, ascending upwards in a fashion which is highly similar to that of a Super Saiyans hair. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character Category:OmnipotentParagon